


The concubine’s laughter

by Kaesteranya



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On hair care, and Jade's terrible sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The concubine’s laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in accordance to a prompt from a friend: morning habits and bed hair. Title taken from the 31 Days theme for February 8, 2006.

Jade Curtiss had been fully aware of the fact that Emperor Peony the Ninth was a vain, proud creature… it was part of the reason why he had slept with the man (or why he had allowed the man to sleep with him, depending on whose side you were hearing). Still, he hadn’t really been prepared to wake up to Peony meticulously blow-drying his hair. During the next council-at-arms, the other military officials were forced to suffer through Jade’s not-too-subtle jabs on Peony’s bed hair and Peony’s self-righteous rage.

  
Jade received a package sometime after he returned to the Tartarus: all it contained was a fonic flat iron. He was much more amused than annoyed, and he told Peony as much the next time they shared a bed.  



End file.
